Le noël d'un garde-chasse à travers les âges
by LaSilvana
Summary: Les années passent, les élèves changent... Mais lui, il ne bouge pas. Il reste, fidèle au poste, veillant à faire vivre la magie de noël au château de Poudlard.


Cet OS résulte d'un Secret Santa organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris). C'est un cadeau de noël que j'offre, avec un peu de retard mais beaucoup de plaisir néanmoins, à Titepuce5929.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de joyeuses fêtes, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : univers et personnages HP pas à moi, à JKR.

* * *

><p>Il accrocha la dernière boule rouge à une branche basse de l'arbre, terminant ainsi la décoration du sapin de noël qu'il installa au fond de la grande salle, juste derrière la table des professeurs. Chaque année il insistait auprès du directeur pour habiller le sapin lui-même, à la moldue. Voilà bien l'unique acte pour lequel il ne songeait même pas à utiliser les morceaux de sa baguette magique cachés dans son parapluie rose. Décorer l'arbre de noël était un véritable plaisir pour lui, sa contribution à cette fête durant laquelle il adorait voir briller les yeux des enfants.<p>

Chaque année c'était une tradition : le deuxième dimanche de décembre il se levait avant l'aube, ramenait le sapin dans la grande salle et profitait des plusieurs heures de calme dont il disposait pour accomplir son œuvre ; il se réjouissait pour le moment où les élèves se réveilleraient, viendraient prendre leur petit déjeuner et découvriraient, en se frottant encore les yeux de sommeil que, ça y est, noël était arrivé à Poudlard. A ce moment-là, il était déjà assis à la table des professeurs, observant leurs regards qui s'illuminaient et leurs sourires qui fleurissaient sur les visages. Certes, il ne pouvait passer inaperçu compte tenu de sa grande taille, mais il pouvait néanmoins observer les enfants en toute quiétude tant ceux-ci n'avaient d'yeux que pour le sapin, surtout les plus jeunes. Mais même les plus âgés, derrière leurs airs indifférents, avaient toujours un regard attentif ou attendri pour ce symbole immuable des fêtes au château, qu'ils retrouvaient tous les ans comme un marqueur fidèle de leur scolarité.

Ce matin, Hagrid acheva son travail au moment même où il entendait les premiers pas dans les escaliers. Des enseignants, sans doute, car les élèves étaient rarement aussi matinaux... Quoi que, certains étaient parfois bien surprenants, se levant aux aurores le dimanche matin pour profiter du silence du château qui, il est vrai, était dans une agitation constante et parfois fatigante durant la journée.

Depuis le milieu de la nuit, la neige était tombée sans discontinuer, si bien que Poudlard était recouvert d'un manteau blanc déjà épais. Hagrid sourit : les élèves allaient adorer ça. Il pouvait déjà les entendre rire et crier, courant en tous sens pour envoyer des boules de neige à leurs camarades et éviter celles qui leur étaient destinées.

Cette année, noël avait une saveur toute particulière. Hagrid se sentit soudain nostalgique de toutes ces décennies passées à Poudlard, de toutes ces générations d'adolescents qu'il avait vues défiler et grandir sans que lui-même n'ait changé pendant ce temps, de tous ces enseignants et autre personnel d'encadrement qu'il avait vus s'affirmer dans l'exercice de leur travail sans que lui-même ne se sente davantage performant.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à fonder une famille, il avait bien dû faire le deuil de son rêve d'avoir un jour ses propres enfants. Même si, l'espace de quelques formidables semaines, il y avait à nouveau cru lorsqu'il avait rencontré Olympe Maxime, mais il s'était bien vite rendu à la raison : aussi triste que cela le rende, non, ça n'arriverait jamais. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait rencontré son jeune demi-frère Graup, il avait comblé un peu ce manque : en lui enseignant des rudiments d'anglais et de normes sociales en vigueur, il avait eu parfois l'impression d'éduquer un fils.

Mais, surtout, c'est avec les élèves de Poudlard qu'il avait compensé de son mieux, tout au long de sa vie, l'absence d'une famille dont il souffrait. Abandonné par sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans et rejeté par les autres enfants lorsqu'il était petit car, déjà, sa fascination pour les créatures dangereuses les effrayait, ce n'est qu'auprès de son père qu'il avait trouvé réconfort et joie de vivre. Cependant, il avait perdu son père à l'âge de douze ans et, un an plus tard, les accusations de Tom Jedusor provoquaient son renvoi de Poudlard. Inutile, dans ces conditions, d'expliquer à quel point son adolescence avait été tourmentée.

Néanmoins, Hagrid ne se plaignait pas. Il bénéficiait, depuis toujours, de l'immense privilège d'avoir la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore et, parfois, il s'autorisait même à penser que son renvoi de Poudlard avait eu du bon : sans cela, jamais il n'aurait connu cette relation avec le directeur qui le rendait extrêmement fier, reconnaissant et plein d'amour pour cet homme.

Durant ses premières années en tant que garde-chasse, Hagrid n'était pas parvenu à se sentir à sa place. Il avait le même âge que les élèves les plus âgés de l'école et, tous sans exception, savaient quelle mésaventure l'avait amené à se retrouver à ce poste. Tous le prenaient pour un illuminé dangereux qui avait simplement profité de la pitié et la naïveté de Dumbledore. Tous le regardaient de haut, et Hagrid pensait qu'ils en avaient le droit : après tout, eux étaient en train de faire de brillantes études, là où lui en était réduit à de menus travaux d'entretien autour du château.

Cependant, petit à petit, ce sentiment s'était estompé. Grâce à la confiance que lui accordait le directeur, il parvenait, progressivement, à penser qu'il en était digne et il avait revu quelque peu à la hausse l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même, découvrant ainsi à quel point il pouvait être agréable de se reconnaître un peu de valeur. Petit à petit également, les nouveaux élèves ne l'avaient pas connu durant son adolescence et, à sa grande surprise, ils l'appelaient Monsieur et le considéraient comme un adulte.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que, sans même s'en apercevoir totalement, Hagrid avait mis un point d'honneur à faire partie des membres du personnel dont ils garderaient un bon souvenir, souhaitant contribuer à la magie de leur scolarité au château. Bien entendu, il était particulièrement proche de ceux chez qui il décelait une prédisposition pour les animaux, cherchant à favoriser cet intérêt, à leur en faire prendre conscience et à le faire grandir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait juste de sa part de s'attacher à certains élèves plus qu'à d'autres, mais il prenait un plaisir immense à ces relations privilégiées et l'idée de transmettre ou d'être un référent à un moment donné pour un enfant lui était particulièrement chère.

En revanche, s'il y avait une période durant laquelle il mettait toute affinité de côté et cherchait à se montrer disponible pour tous, c'était bien noël. Il considérait qu'il était de son devoir en cette période d'être attentif à tous, car il savait à quel point noël pouvait raviver les souffrances liées aux êtres chers absents. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas la vie ou l'histoire des élèves, ne savait pas s'ils souffraient ou non d'une absence, mais il était, plus que d'habitude, vigilant à la tristesse qu'il pouvait voir sur les visages.

Hagrid se targuait de se souvenir de la plupart des élèves individuellement, malgré le grand nombre qu'il avait vu passer. Après tout, il avait été leur guide, pour chacun, lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard pour leur première année, et avait eu le loisir de les observer évoluer durant sept années complètes. Bon nombre de souvenirs refirent surface, bien qu'il ne puisse resituer les dates avec précision, il pouvait toutefois se rappeler de l'époque et du contexte.

Il se souvenait d'Arthur et Molly, qu'il avait surpris la veille des vacances de noël, s'embrassant à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, à l'abri des regards, se disant au revoir pour les quinze prochains jours. Arthur avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et c'est la jeune Molly qui s'était ressaisi la première, faisant promettre à Hagrid qu'il ne répèterait à personne ce qu'il avait vu.

Il se souvenait de la petite Lola, fille unique de parents moldus, totalement déboussolée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ne pouvant trouver ses marques dans un monde que sa famille ne comprenait pas. C'est au noël de sa première année que, pour la première fois, elle avait semblé retrouver quelques repères connus en voyant le sapin que Hagrid avait décoré. Le garde-chasse avait ce matin-là considéré son sourire comme son cadeau de noël, après trois mois où la fillette était restée totalement fermée à ce que la magie pouvait lui offrir.

Il se souvenait, bien sûr, de James Potter et ses amis. La première année, le groupe des quatre gryffondors n'était pas encore formé et seuls James et Sirius se faisaient remarquer bruyamment, à noël comme à n'importe quel autre moment. Evidemment, dès le jour de la rentrée Hagrid avait été ému par la situation de Remus Lupin, et il s'était montré particulièrement bienveillant avec le jeune garçon. Ce dernier restait toutefois sur la réserve, craignant à chaque instant d'être un poids pour quiconque. Hagrid le comprenait parfaitement : lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore vous prenait sous son aile, c'était fantastique mais cela vous rendait, en quelque sorte, redevable de quelque chose et vous vous sentiez le devoir d'être irréprochable.

Par la suite, Hagrid ne savait comment, ses camarades avaient réussi à briser sa carapace et, à compter de sa deuxième année, Remus semblait totalement intégré. Le petit Peter aussi, d'ailleurs, lui qui auparavant ne semblait pas exister pour grand monde. A chaque noël, les garçons faisaient des projets tous plus fous les uns que les autres pour passer les vacances ensemble, pour arracher Sirius à sa terrible famille, pour convaincre la surprotectrice mère de Peter de laisser partir son fils encore quelques jours supplémentaires... Et au milieu de tout ce vacarme, Hagrid observait le sourire de Remus qui semblait, après toutes ces années encore, constamment surpris d'être là.

Le garde-chasse se souvenait également entre autre du jeune Adam, qui tous les ans enchantait les anges que Hagrid avait accrochés au sapin pour leur faire dire des obscénités, provoquant l'hilarité et les remarques grivoises de tous les élèves ; il y avait également Juliet, qui semblait chaque année nostalgique de ne pouvoir participer aux préparatifs de noël dans sa famille, et que Hagrid avait associé secrètement à son travail lorsqu'il entreprenait d'installer les décorations dans le château ; et puis, il y avait Mary, Lily et Faith, que l'on entendait pousser de hauts cris d'exaltation d'un bout à l'autre de Poudlard lorsqu'elles s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux.

Il y avait eu Severus Rogue, aussi, qui restait un véritable échec pour Hagrid : tout au long de sa scolarité, le farouche jeune homme n'avait cessé de repousser les tentatives d'approche du garde-chasse et, à présent qu'il s'était mué en un professeur intransigeant et austère, Hagrid craignait presque qu'il ne lui lance une pique assassine.

Par la suite, à la fin des années 70 et au début des années 80, la période avait été si sombre, Hagrid si occupé par l'ordre du phénix, que malheureusement il avait été moins disponible pour nouer des liens avec les élèves. Toutefois, il refusait que la morosité n'envahisse le château et noël était toujours une bonne occasion d'apporter un peu de bonheur à ces adolescents qui avaient des préoccupations bien trop rudes pour leur âge. C'était aussi l'occasion de se rendre compte de la force de caractère de certains, qui refusaient de s'arrêter de vivre. L'intrépide Jane qui ne voulait s'en laisser compter par personne, le pertinent Michael qui n'était jamais à cours d'une remarque bien sentie critiquant ceux qui s'engageaient auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui... Hagrid avait de l'admiration pour eux, et différents visages défilaient dans sa mémoire, tous uniques et l'ayant marqué chacun à leur manière.

Après le 31 octobre 1981, en revanche, Hagrid avait perdu l'envie d'être positif. Certes le monde des sorciers semblait libérer de la menace, mais il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer James et Lily... Cependant, la jeunesse avait repris ses droits : les enfants qui arrivaient à Poudlard ne connaissaient pas les Potter autrement qu'à travers le discours de leurs parents, et Hagrid n'avait pas pu lutter face à leur innocence et leur envie de vivre.

Peu de temps après était arrivée toute la famille Weasley. Bill le charmeur, que Hagrid avait regardé avec tendresse lorsqu'il était descendu du train : voilà le fruit de l'amour de ces deux adolescents qu'il avait surpris il y avait de cela vingt ans ! Percy, l'adolescent mal dans sa peau et brûlant de trouver sa place, les jumeaux, extravagants et si drôles... Et puis Charlie, avec qui Hagrid avait partagé une si belle passion pour les dragons.

Et enfin, Harry et ses amis. Harry resterait un enfant à part, pour la communauté magique toute entière oui, mais pour Hagrid en particulier. L'enfant qu'il avait sorti des décombres de sa maison à Godric's Hollow après la mort de ses parents pour le ramener au professeur Dumbledore, l'enfant qu'il avait arraché à son horrible famille moldue pour lui expliquer qui il était et à quel monde il appartenait, l'enfant dont il avait observé le regard émerveillé et l'air incrédule lorsqu'il découvrait le chemin de traverse...

Le noël de 1991 avait été un véritable bonheur pour Hagrid, tant il était évident que Harry était heureux pour la première fois en cette période, étant enfin aimé comme il le méritait. Et puis le temps avait passé, mais son affection pour le trio n'avait jamais faibli.

Par la suite toutefois, il y avait eu la guerre, la discrimination d'Ombrage et la mort de Dumbledore dont il ne pensait pas pouvoir se remettre un jour... Si bien que, lorsqu'il entama l'année 1997-1998, sans Dumbledore et sans Harry, il se jura que cette fois, il n'avait pas la force de faire face pour transmettre quoi que ce soit de positif, ni à noël ni jamais.

Mais c'était sans compter Neville, Ginny et Luna, qui se montraient si courageux et inconditionnels dans leur soutien à Harry que Hagrid finit par se sentir honteux d'avoir abandonné. Aussi, lorsque Neville, qui avait été un enfant si timide et maladroit mais était devenu un véritable chef d'opposition, vint le trouver pour évoquer la résistance avec lui, c'est tout naturellement qu'il offrit de mettre à disposition sa cabane pour organiser des réunions clandestines. Et, finalement, contre toute attente, le noël 1997 fut un prétexte pour l'armée de Dumbledore, qui réaffirma en cette occasion qu'elle ne se laisserait pas intimider. Hagrid retrouva notamment l'envie de rire lorsqu'il découvrit qu'ils avaient enchanté des pères-noël pour qu'ils transforment les paroles des chants traditionnels en mots de résistance à chaque passage de Rogue ou des Carrow.

Mais à présent, tout cela était terminé. Nous étions en décembre 1998 et, en allant s'assoir à sa place à la table des professeurs en ce dimanche matin, Hagrid attendit avec impatience le réveil des élèves, attendit avec impatience que, les premières année notamment, découvrent les décorations enchanteresses de la grande salle. Les adolescents qui allaient se lever dans quelques minutes avaient tous été marqués par la guerre qui venait de s'achever il y avait six mois, mais en cette période de noël, en son for intérieur, Hagrid fit avec force le vœu qu'ils n'aient plus jamais à vivre cela.


End file.
